deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Turning Point/@comment-4689777-20150714154039
Thoughts.... *Well, I am shocked. Based on the ending to this episode, it is aptly named, to say the least. My jaw actually dropped. At first when Evelyn screamed I thought it was at something really superficial... but no. Blanca's dead, guys, and it's really quite upsetting to me. I was hoping she'd be freed near the finale and reveal a part of the mystery. I wanted her to live and be one of the maids. I'm really sad. She better be supporting. Even if it's just by some scrap of archive footage, I really want her on that fucking portal. She was so crafty, the way she escaped. Reminded me of Emma in 1.17. Thought it was cool. I'm interested in who her captor is (the guy Taylor's always phoning) and based on his shrine it seems that he's in love with Louie Becker tbh. *I laughed so hard at Rosie's meeting with the girls, when Marisol was called "the other one". Reminded me of Bree's rundown in 4.12, and summed up the girl's rather well since, yes, Marisol has no discernible personality traits. Rosie wasn't even being dumb though. It reminded me of the time no one believed Joey was Val. I'm intrigued to see where her story with the Stappords will go next, but am annoyed that both of them were absent. Shows that DM can still continue a mystery with no actual mystery stars. Furthermore, not happy with Rosie for fucking Ernesto entirely guilt-free this soon after leaving Spence, who too was absent. Guuuurrrrrlll he gave u lyk one compliment and u giv it up lyk dat? Hunni just keep it in ur pants tho I'm very sure lot's of people in the comments will be like OMG DAT WOZ SO HAWT I WISH IT WOZ ME cos this wiki attracts some weirdos sometimes. *OMG when Evelyn guessed Zoila's surname as "Del Barrio" that was so awesome. For any who don't remember, it's what her and Valentina's surname was originally revealed as. When Carmen told Evelyn about Zoila's pregnancy, I was a little disappointed when Evelyn thought of Zoila as Genevieve Delatour's maid. Would've been cooler to me if she recognized her as Valentina's mother, with Valentina being Evelyn's former maid. I wish that had been brought up at some point in the episode, but this might be the only ep so far which hasn't mentioned her. The adoption bribery thing was fun; Evelyn is this show's best source of comedy. *I like Reina, she's fun. I liked this whole story, pretty much, even if there isn't a whole lot to write about. The manipulations were good, the naked man was hot and Zoila and Genevieve made up. Yay! Ship it reli. *Sebastien go away. Glad Carmen is becoming a star. I hope it actually starts to pan out a little unlike that Alejandro disaster. I like Jacklyn, I guess. *Loved Marisol's story. I'm liking Gail now, and when her friend thought Marisol was a Madam it was oh so hilarious. I was chuckling throughout the entire scene, it was great. I also adore Jesse and ship him with Marisol. They's cute. Though I wonder where he'll be working now. *This was a really fapulous episode and even though we got no flashbacks I feel like we got a fair bit of info. Gonna rank it real high. P.S. Lol if Blanca pulls an Olivia and lives. Speaking of which, only like 2 weeks before she returns. Yay!